Big Trouble !
by SpeedAngel9294
Summary: Flash, son of Sonic the Hedgehog, has found his mother's old things to do with Eggman and the team. When he wants to be a hero and goes to look for Eggman, he finds him self believing in everything Eggman has said so he would be on his side!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people...this is actually my 1st fanfic, my other story is coped from my bestest friend supersonamyluver. She said it was okay, so be nice to me on this story. **

**This story is about Flash the hedgehog, son of the famous hero named Sonic the hedgehog. (wow :P)  
He finds a book in his mum's 'secret box' and reads it. Then finds out about Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Tikal all being heroes and stuff and he wants to be too. So he gets his 2 best friends**

Chapter 1

Sonic's POV

_I stood up and glared at him, the ugly old fat evil doctor was on a new low. Taking my family as hostages, huh! He's got another thing coming. I looked up to see the beautiful matured Amy sitting there with flames in her eyes. She screamed in terror as a robot grabbed her and squeezed her tightly. She was carrying my child! And yet I stood there watching her. "Sonic!" she cried. I shivered in fear and took a step forward but was knocked out by Metal Sonic. I looked up and glared at him. His eyes moved towards me and his smile widened. "oh great" I said angrily. He laughed at me and turned around and pointed to the robot who was holding Amy. The only thing was…Amy wasn't there! _

"_Amy? Amy! Amy where are ya?" I shouted. Metal Sonic chuckled and walked away from me to a pink object that laid beside the robot. I screamed and shouted loud but no one would listen. I couldn't take it anymore! I just jumped up and ran for Amy. I didn't care about the pain I had in my legs or chest. All I cared about was MY Amy being safe. _

"_Sonic? I don't think I can make it" she muttered to me. I panted and collapsed, keeping my eyes on Amy at all times. She bent over me and laid her head on my chest and cried. Tears fell on me which made me cry aswell. I couldn't blame her really…she thinks she was dying and I think I would die thanks to eggman's plan. I looked at her and combed her quills with my gloved hand. "don't…worry…Amy, we will make it" I told her. _

_She pressed her self onto me and cried more. "I'll promise you that we will both live" I said softly. She stopped crying and screamed loudly. "Sonic the hedgehog! I hate you! Don't you dare promise me nothing" she snapped. I was shocked! Amy would never off told me that! _

"_A-Amy! Please believe me!" I cried. She stood up and walked away from me and laughed. "farewell Sonic" she giggled. I tried to move but I couldn't and I wanted to…god life is hard!_

"_Amy! What about the baby?" I shouted to her. She turned around and rubbed her bump that was placed on her skinny tummy. "it's not yours" she stated before running away. _

_I screamed in terror! Amy was cheating on me!! I couldn't take it. I just shouted out to her but she didn't come back._

_End of Sonic's dream._

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed lifting my body up from my bed. I quickly turned to my side and saw Amy laying there stirring up from my scream. She fluttered her eyes open and looked at me. "Sonic? Why were you shouting?" she asked, letting out a tiny yawn. I trembled and laid back down. She sat up and cocked an eyebrow at me. I had to admit she was cute but she was also looking concerned about me. Then again, your wife is meant to be worried about you…am I right?

"Sonic? Are you okay?" she asked me. I blushed and moved closer to her. I looked at her and smiled. "fine thanks, never better" I lied. She crossed her arms and growled. "Tell me! Tell me!" she begged before pouncing on me. I laughed as she pressed my body onto the mattress and laid on top of me. "come on Sonic…tell me what's up" she begged. I smirkedat her, making her look at me with a puzzled expression. "Amy…I love you" I said happily. She pulled away quickly and jumped out of the bed. "I love you too…blue boy" she laughed. Suddenly she ran out of the bedroom and down the hallway. I slipped off the bed and peeked out side the bedroom door. It was all dark and you could hear shallow footsteps downstairs in the living room. I tiptoed past the hall way hoping not wake up my children who were supposedly fast asleep.

I smirked and jumped down the stairs without making any noise which gave me bonus points. "Hunny? Come out" I whispered.

I stepped forward a little more and travelled into the kitchen where I saw Amy sitting on a dining room chair with a small little pink hedgehog holding a teddy bear. "but mummy…I cant sleep" the little girl cried. Amy sighed and hugged her softly.

"oh Melody…it was only your dad screaming" Amy stated. I smirked and walked up behind Amy and Melody. "um…mummy? Is that daddy?" Melody asked pointing up at me, behind Amy. Amy turned around and giggled. "Sorry Sonic…Melody was here crying" Amy whispered. I wrapped his arms around Amy and Melody.

"don't worry Mel…I'm here" I said cheerfully. Melody nodded and picked her teddy bear up from the floor and walked away to her bedroom. Amy sighed and looked up at me.

I looked down at her giving her a playful death glare.

"S-Sonic…please tell me why you were yelling" Amy plead. I grumbled and rolled my eyes. "cant be bovered… but if you would want to make me feel better then you could" I said grinning. Amy rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Sonic…I'll make you a nice chilly dog tomara…yeah?" she suggested, taking her self up stairs. I followed her and opened the bedroom door for her to enter. "with extra chilly?" I asked. Amy yawned and nodded. "yes…with extra chilly" she committed with another yawn.

"okay then" I laughed.

Amy's POV -

The next day

I opened my eyes lightly to find the sun shining on me and Sonic. He had his arm round me which made me feel so happy inside.

I was gonna move but then I heard Sonic mumble in his sleep. I didn't want to wake him up but I had to get out of bed…some how.

I rolled over onto my stomach and tried to slip out of his grip but he tightened. "Sonic" I said. He mumbled again but didn't move a muscle.

"Sonic…wake up please" I pled. This time he opened 1 of his eyes and kept the other 1 closed. "huh? What's up?" he asked me. I grumbled and tried to move his arm again but he laid there watching me struggle with this arm that I couldn't move. "Sonic…move ya arm will ya" I asked. He blinked at me and tightened it hard which made me giggle.

"kiss me 1st" he ordered. I didn't have time for this so tried to move his arm again but this time I felt a hand on my leg. "Sonic!" I shouted. He looked at me and chuckled which means he wants to 'do it' but I'm not doing that in the morning. The kids would properly be hungry and If I'm not there, they would get worried. "Amy…I love you, do you love me?" he asked me. I found his annoying. So I didn't answer! It's kinda like the hard to get game but this would make him really upset.

"Amy…I had a nightmare last night and it was about me saving you but I failed, and you was pregnant but after you left me and told me that you was cheating on me, I woke up screaming!" he cried. I laid there shocked! Sonic really thinks that I might be cheating on him? But I would never do that.

I fiddled with my fingers, hoping that Sonic wouldn't notice. Too bad…he did!

"Amy! You are arent you?" he shouted, getting glassy eyes. I shook my head but he ignored it. "I knew it! You are! Who is it? Tell me!" he demanded. I rolled my eyes and walked to the bedroom door. I went to open it but a little mini Sonic stood there with tears in his eyes.

"Flash…what are you doing here?" I asked him. He shrugged and pressed me in a hug which I couldn't refuse. I smiled warmly at him as he let go and walked into the bedroom. I sighed and closed the door, then turned to watch Flash and Sonic playing the tickle game.

"got you now…little blue" Sonic chuckled, tickling Flash's stomach. I skipped over and sat on the end of the bed so that I wasn't in the way. Which was good. "Dad! Dad no! stop!" Flash cried, trying to pull away. I giggled and crawled over, so that I was behind Sonic. Flash smirked at me and I winked. "ha ha ha, I got you good now…and I'm not gonna stop" Sonic added. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him which made him stop and look up at me. Flash grinned and jumped up which made Sonic fall of the bed and land on the floor. "oof!" Sonic growled as his head connected to the floor. I giggled and Flash laughed. "Dad? Are ya okay?" Flash asked him. I put my hand over my mouth so I could stop laughing. But it didn't work! Sonic sat up and rubbed his head then looked up at me and Flash. "that was not fair!" he grumbled. I crossed my arms and stuck my nose in the air. "yeah yeah…" I stopped and looked at Flash, who jumped off the bed to get closer to Sonic. "whatever" Flash finished.

**Did you like it ?**

**Here are the profiles of Flash and Melody since you might not know anything about them. **

**Flash the hedgehog - also known as Flash Hedgehog.  
He's 8 years old and best friends with Knuckles' son named Kipper or Kip for short, and Tails' son called Tyler.  
He has fast speed like his dad and loves running round mobius.  
He also has a stalker named Crystal, whoses Knuckles' daughter (and Rouge's).  
Flash and Crystal are like a scene of Sonic and Amy- He runs, she follows.**

**Melody the hedgehog- also known as Melody Hedgehog and Melody Rose.  
She's 6 years old and loves her teddy bear called Cookie! (aww)  
She also has a sad, upset side of her...which is totally different to her mother.  
Her best friends are Crystal and Lolly (Cream's daughter) and maybe Ruby (Shadow's daughter)  
And her only power is invisablity which she hasny mastered yet but Amy's helping her out since she could do it in Sonic 360 (i think tht's the game)**

**Son now you know...if there's anything else you would like to know about my OCs or any1 else then tell me ;)  
Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi every1, this is chapter 2.  
This chapter is when Flash finds out about his parents and Eggman!!  
**

**Hope you Enjoy !!**

Chapter 2

Rouge's POV -

I sat on the dining room chair and sighed. I slapped my hand on the table in front of me and gasped. It hurt! I laid my head on the table and closed my eyes. I felt myself drifting off into a sleeping slumber and disappearing into my own little world.

"_mum? We gotta go now" the white echidna cried. Her eyes were crystal blue like Rouge's and her fur was silky and smooth. She looked just like Rouge, except the bat wings and ears…but that's only because she don't have any bat wings or bat ears! _

"_mum! We gotta go now!" the little girl cried. Rouge smiled and picked her up. "come on hunny, I'll get us out of here" she said before flying away out of the house. They landed by the altar where the master emerald was kept and waited for a couple of minutes. 2 red echidnas came running up to them with feared faces. The small 1 smiled happily and ran up to Rouge, hugging her tightly. "mum! Thank god your okay" he cried. Rouge blushed and the white echidna crossed her arms with a humph! _

_The older red echidna with spikes on his gloves laughed and picked her up, giving her a playful spin. "Crystal, I thought I'd lost you" he cried. Rouge and the smaller red echidna chuckled at each other. "Kip, Knuckles…I'm glad you made it out" Rouge screamed. Knuckles put Crystal down and ran up to Rouge, placing a loving kiss on her lips. _

"_oh Rouge…what would I do without you?" he asked her. Rouge blushed and hugged him. _

"_I wouldn't know…but I'm still glad your okay" she laughed, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. _

"_mum?" _

"_mummy?"_

"_Rouge! Wake up!"_

"huh?" I mumbled, opening my eyes to meet Knuckles' purple ones.

"what happened? Where am I ?" I asked him, lifting my head up from the table and staring at him. Crystal was beside him with her arms crossed and Kip, who gave me glares. "what? What do you mean what? We've been trying to wake you up since 8am in the morning!" Kip growled. Knuckles nodded and I gulped. "um…sorry?" I grumbled.

Crystal ran up to me and handed me a piece of paper. I didn't understand it but when I looked at the picture of Amy's kid, Flash, I rolled my eyes. I smiled at her and dropped the picture of Flash on the table. She giggled and picked it up, then pressing it against her heart and skipping off in excitement. I smirked a little, then I looked up at my angry yet puzzled husband. "Rouge! Why were you even down here at that time?" he asked me. I shrugged and stood up from my seat. "I don't know…I guess I couldn't sleep" I answered. Kip snorted and walked away, waving goodbye to us.

"hold up…where are you going?" I asked him. Kip grinned and opened the front door. " I'm going to Flash's house…then Tyler's house" he told me. I sighed and nodded while he walked away leaving me and Knuckles alone. "Knuckles? Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and walked to the front door aswell then opened it. I knew this day would come…he was gonna leave me. "Knuckles! Stop!" I shouted, running over and hugging him from behind. He must if been shocked by this, I wanted to see his face but first I had to get him to change his mind about leaving me. "Knuckles…don't leave me, please" I cried. He pushed my arms away from him and walked away. "Knuckles! Where are you going?!" I screamed. He turned around and waved. "going to check on the master emerald…okay babe?" he said. I looked at him softly. Thank god he wasn't going to devoice me or something! "uh…okay then Knux, love ya" I whispered, watching him walk off into the distance.

Amy's POV

I sat on the sofa, watching the news. Eggman had striked again but this time I couldn't go with Sonic and Tails because I have to watch the kids. Flash was sitting beside me playing on his Nintendo Ds and Melody was having a tea party with cookies. I looked at the TV and gulped when Sonic and Tails came in view of the camera. I looked at Flash, then a Melody.

"_and look at this…Sonic the hedge-"_ before the reporter could say his name, I turned over the channel. Flash looked at me, raising his eyebrow. "I was gonna listen to that" he murmured. I stuck my tongue out playfully and he shrugged. Melody stood up and grasped hold of cookies then sat on my lap. "mummy…what did that news lady say?" she asked me. I bit the inside of my mouth and tried to think. I had it!

"Sonic the hedge-rat" I told her. Melody laughed and cuddled me, still holding her teddy bear. "when will daddy be back?" she wondered. I looked up at the clock and blinked. "he would be here in 5-4-3-2-1" a large smash echoed through the house.

"I'm back!" Sonic laughed. Melody gasped and ran over to him, while Flash mumbled and walked upstairs.

Flash POV

I never get attention round here and it isn't fair! I mean sure I was the 1st child but that means I should have respect. I couldn't help but let out a growl as I stumbled up the stairs and into my mum and dad's room. I closed it behind me and looked at all the pictures my mum had. 1 was of mum and dad on there wedding day! They looked so happy and…comfortable together. I turned to face the wall and glanced at the picture of me as a baby in mum's arms. I couldn't help but sniff. But then when I moved my eyes to another picture I gulped. A picture of mum and dad hugging with Melody in the middle and me far away from them. It made me think of the bad times when Melody was a baby. She got ALL the attention while I stood in the background playing invisible me!

I walked up to the bed and sat on it. My game was in my hand still and it kept vibrating because I kept dying, but that's only because I'm not playing it.

I sat up and looked at the mirror which was placed on the wall in front of the drawers. I couldn't help but stare at it. Something caught my eye and it was glowing. I turned around and saw that a bright blue light was shining under dad's pillow. I didn't waste any time, I just slapped the pillow to the ground and glared at the gem shaped stone. It was sighing brightly and I couldn't help myself. I just grasped it in my gloved hand and examined it carefully. It looked like it had a lot of power in it. But I didn't understand why dad had it under his pillow. Was he a bad guy? A murder? I didn't know, but I did know that whatever it was, it was powerful and deadly.

"what are you?" I asked it, getting a closer look of the shape. It glowed even more and suddenly a zoom off light smashed out from it and crashed into the wardrobe. I stepped back as the light stopped and disappeared back into the gem. I jumped off the bed and ran to the wardrobe, getting closer and closer while the gem was getting brighter and brighter. I bent down and searched around till finally I found something! A sliver box with the words 'my hero' on them. I gulped and took it out of the wardrobe and opened the box. Once I did that, a burst of light shined so bright that it almost blinded it me. I threw the emerald on the bed and looked in the box. Pictures and newspaper reports, even action figures of dad. And there it was…another gem. It was pink and beside that was a light purple rose. I scanned threw everywhere and gasped.

"my parents were heroes"

**Did ya like this chapter?  
Hope so...  
Now here's the other profiles of the children **

**Crystal the Echidna- also known as Crystal the mind reader  
She's 7 years old and loves Flash to bits!!  
Her best friends are Melody and Ruby (Shadow's daughter)  
She can read minds but it hurts her head alot and she cant control it properly...but this also means she can see people's dreams!  
**

**Kipper the Echidna- nickname is Kip since he hates his birth name.  
He's only just turned 10 and has the power to control the master emerald and chaos.  
His best friends are Flash and Tyler and he kinda has a crush on Ruby :P  
Flash is not his rival since Flash is stronger and more powerful but he does have a rival named Lucus (dont worry he would be here too)**

So hopefully you like the chapter and review to it. THANKS XD 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankz for the reviews people, a new character has joined the team and no it's not any silly crocodile named vector or any1 like that. There actually a Devil named Dana, and I dont own her but she's Shadow's wife in this story :P  
I want to thank shadowroxmysox3 for letting me use her as the wife xx **

**I do NOT own any Sonic characters...but I wish i did :(**

**Dana Devil belongs to shadowroxmysox3 and not me, but I do own Flash, Kip, Tyler, Melody, Ruby, Crystal, Shade and Lucus!!**

**What's happened so far? Well, Sonic woke up from a nightmare and woke Amy up. They ended up chasing each other round the house till Melody turned up. She was also woken up by Sonic's scream! In the morning, Rouge woke up at 5 am in the morning or whatever, then fell asleep! She also had a dream but it was…um weird! Anyway then Knuckles went to work and that's that! Back with Amy, Sonic and Tails secretly went out to fight Eggman while Amy looked after her children. Flash went upstairs and found a chaos emerald (but he don't know that) and it showed him Amy's sliver box!! He opened it and found a Violet flower and a pink chaos emerald and also found out his parents' secret!! O.o**

* * *

Chapter 3

Cream's POV -

I picked up the phone and answered the call. My smile grew bigger when I heard Amy on the other line. Tails sat beside me holding Lolly. She looked up at me and clapped her hands. "Hi Cream…it's Amy!" the voice said on the other side of the phone.

"Oh hi Amy, how are you and everyone?" I asked her. I heard a voice in the background and I knew that it was Sonic's. "were fine!" he shouted in the background. I giggled. "I see…well that's good to hear" I muttered slightly.

"um…Cream, do you and everyone wanna hang out somewhere so we can get together, I haven't seen you in a long time" Amy questioned. I looked at Tails, who was listening. He nodded and I smiled wider. "sure Amy…meet us at the club down in town" I said happily.

"okay…see you in a bit Cream" with that Amy hung up and I dropped the phone back into it's holder. Lolly looked at me, cheese was flying round by her. "what's going on mummy?" she asked me. I picked her up and placed her on my lap. "we're going to see auntie Amy and uncle Sonic" I replied making her eyes light up. I knew how much she liked Amy, and I clouldnt blame her really. Amy made cakes, cookies and also let Lolly help out. That's why Lolly liked her a lot. Tails blinked at something behind me which caught my attention quickly. I spinned round and came face to face with Tyler. His 2 twin fox tails waved in the air and he was wearing goggles that hid his brown eyes. He was holding a machine which made me look up at Tails. Tyler smiled and waved, being careful not to drop his new 'creation'. "hi mum, hi dad" he laughed. Tails walked up to him and studied his machine. "wow Tyler…how did you do that?" Tails asked him. Tyler shrugged again and pressed a button on the side. Tails jumped back, as the machine started to turn into a robot…growing arms and legs which made me and Lolly scream in terror. "Tyler! Stop it!" I shouted in fear. Lolly started to cry as Tyler tried to stop it but lost control.

This is not gonna be a good day.

Shadow's POV

Faker rang up! He wanted me and MY family to go to a stupid club just so we could hang out! God I hate him…I'm not wasting my time just to end up fighting with him. Shade could end up fighting Flash…again. Ruby wouldn't mind going, but that's only because her friends are there. Dana wouldn't mind either…then again she wouldn't want to waste her time either. So I guess I'm not going and nor is my family.

"Shadow!" I gulped quickly and turned around to find Dana standing there. She was hugging Ruby, who was crying her eyes out. I closed my eyes tightly then opened them so that I could see spots flying around in the air. "huh?" I wondered. Ruby looked up at me while Dana growled. She was gonna lose her temper with me. I just know it.

"Shadow the Hedgehog! I cant believe you said that!" she snapped. I gulped again and rubbed the back of my head. "what did I say?" I asked her. She looked at me, eyes glowing with fire (kinda like Amy's when she gets mad).

"Dana? what did I say?" I asked her. I thought for a moment. Did I say all those things about wasting time with Sonic's family and that…out loud?

I hope not. I looked up and sighed. "s-sorry?" I replied, lowing my head in shame. "Shadow…were going to the club to meet Amy and the others, you understand me?" she snapped again, throwing glares at me. "ok ok…we will go, just calm down!" I told her. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Ruby smiled then jumped up at me, I quickly caught her so she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. "thank you daddy" she cried, getting my chest all wet. I guess tears of joy is a bad thing eh?

I put her down and looked forward. I felt some strong energy appearing and I bet Dana felt it too since she had a face of confusion. Ruby stepped back and grabbed my leg. I closed my eyes and saw a green bright light shine through the house as I opened them. Dana was the 1st one to shout.

"Shade!" she shouted. I smiled at a smaller version of me holding a chaos emerald in his hand. He glared at me then huffed, sticking his nose up in the air and closing his eyes. "Junior" I muttered. He opened 1 of his eyes and stared at me. Ruby stepped forward and put her hands on her hips. "Shade…your not aloud to have those emerald things" she moaned. He grinned and walked away, throwing the chaos emerald up in the air for me or Dana to catch. Of coarse, I caught it and hid it in my quills. Ruby growled and looked up at Dana. "mum…why is he always grumpy?" she asked her. Dana glanced up at me then turned back to Ruby. "he's a mini version of your dad" she answered. I chuckled and walked out of the house to meet the person I didn't want to see…

Sonic's POV -

"come on Ames!" I complained. Melody grabbed her teddy bear and walked up to me. "where's Flash…daddy?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes then sat up. She was right! Where is Flash?

"Amy!" I called from upstairs. She jumped downstairs and looked at me with concern. "Sonic…do you know where Flash is?" she wondered. I looked at her. Her eyes looked all glassy and tears where falling down her face. "don't worry Ames…I bet he's out, properly running around china" I joked. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed. Melody hugged her teddy bear and looked out the window. Amy sat by me and cuddled into me as she cried. I patted her back and tried to comfort her but she didn't stop.

"mummy, daddy…there's a blue light coming this way" Melody cheered, pointing at the window. I stood up holding on to Amy and ran to the door. I opened it and Flash appeared. He looked kinda angry but I didn't have time for his growls and moans. "Flash! Where have you been!?" I shouted at him. He looked at me and shrugged. "Japan…happy?" he replied. Amy ran up to him and gave him a big hug. I smiled warmly at them. Melody clicked her fingers and pointed to the window again. I opened the door again and looked at a orange streak running towards me at full blast (not as fast as Sonic). Amy and Flash turned around and looked at me puzzled. Melody ran up to me and I picked her up and balanced her on my hip. Shadow appeared in front of me with a freaked out face. "faker…we have a problem" he said. I cocked my eyebrow and shrugged. Amy's mouth was wide open because after shadow had said that, Dana, Ruby and Shade all stood behind him either sad or cross faces on.

**Well? Did you like this chapter? I might put the other chapter up tonight...we will see :)**

**Name: Dana Devil - She's married to Shadow so it might be Dana Hedgehog (i dont know ) **

**Species: Tasmanian Devil**

**Gender: Female**

**Description: Dana is a black, punk rock devil with an attitude. She wears a black dress similar to Amy's, white fingerless gloves, big boots that look like they are a cross between an army boots and rock star boots, a purple headband, and rings on her wrists. She has black hair and her bangs cover her left eye. Her bangs have purple highlights at the tips. She has purple eyes. The tips of her ears and tail are white. her right ear is pierced.**

**Powers: Chaos shield, chaos quake, chaos blast and she has an electric whip.**

Shade the Hedgehog - also known as Shadow Jr (but thats what Sonic, Flash and Shadow call him)  
His best friend is Lucus!! (cant tell you who he is yet...but you will know soon)  
He likes Crystal but she's intrested in Flash (it's kinda like a sonamyshad thing going on here buut it's wiv there children) spooky :P  
He's 8 years old and acts like Shadow, as you know because of this chapter.  
Speed and using chaos control is his favourite powers, like Flash! (Flash as a lot more power though :)

Ruby the Hedgehog - also known as Devil Ruby (kwl name huh?)  
She has a slight temper and is always jealous of Shade.  
She has this strange power which can make her control fire and make fire using her hands and eyes. (freaky)  
She's 6 years old and looks simallar (i no i have spelled it wrong, oh well) to Dana but only in hedgehog form.  
Her best friends are Melody and Crystal, maybe Lolly but she thinks Lolly is a bit too girly.

Tyler Prower - also known as Tyler the fox.  
He loves making things, like Tails.  
His best friends are Flash and Kip also Crystal and Melody but not Ruby and certainly not Shade!  
He can fly using his 2 twin tails and can fix things in a matter of seconds.  
Like Tails and Cream, he hangs around with Flash. (you no like Cream follows Amy round and Tails does the same with Sonic).  
Tyler is kinda like Flash's sidekick!! woop woop

Lolly Prower- also known as Lolly the Rabbit/Fox.  
Her name says it all, she's half fox and half rabbit since she can fly extra fast!  
She can go as fast as Flash and Shade but flying in the air.  
She uses her big rabbit ears to fly higher and fox tails to go extra speedy.  
Her best friends are Melody and Crystal.  
She is 4 years old but acts older like Melody does. (cheeky buggers)

well thats it !

If you want to ask anything just review or e-mail at  
Thanks for reviewing and such xx Ta ta


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi every1 whose reading this, i couldnt help but put the next chapter up. so here it is and if your gonna review, then be nice plz XD thxz**

**This chapter is about Flash and Kip mostly. At the beggining Kip talks to you about his love life and how it sucks and that (shame).  
While at the end, It's kinda like a Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Tails type of thing!**

**Hope you enjoy x**

Chapter 4

Kip's POV

Mum dragged us to the club where the whole 'family' was. I didn't like the idea my self and dad agreed with me. But mum said that auntie Amy wanted to see us all. I didn't mind after all, I had a crush on auntie Amy but Flash didn't like the idea of me being his step dad, but hey! What wont happen.

Flash and Melody were on the table with uncle Sonic, uncle Shadow and auntie Amy. Melody looked really bored and Flash kept glancing over at Shade who was at the counter with Ruby and auntie Dana. They were ordering drinks and I couldn't help but look at Ruby. Her quills were placed down and her black fur made my heart drop. She looked like auntie Dana but she acted like auntie Amy. I couldn't help it. I know that I'm 10 years old but I only turned 10, 2 weeks ago so maybe I might have a chance.

"hey Kipper" I knew that voice. Does he have to say my name like that, it's not even my name. I turned around and looked at the blue hedgehog I called friend. "my name's Kip, you little bugger" I spat. Flash shrugged. "I don't care, I call you Kipper cause I like it" he chuckled. I crossed my arms and grumbled. I saw Tyler, Crystal and Melody run up to us then that's when I gulped. Ruby was with them. "hi Kip" she giggled. I blushed and played around with my dreadlocks. Flash smirked and nudged me in the ribs making me growl. "don't touch me!" I shot at him. He smirked and pointed over to the table where uncle Sonic, Shadow, Tails and auntie Amy, Dana, Cream and mum and dad were. They were all looking shocked and talking to each other. Flash smiled and pointed over at Shade. He stood in the corner of the club playing with something in his hand. "guys I need to talk to you" Flash whispered. I looked at him and he put his gloved finger up to his mouth to shh us.

We walked over to the counter and sat on the floor round the corner so our parents couldn't see us. Melody sat by Crystal and Ruby and I sat by Ruby and Flash. We all looked at the blue hedgehog who sat there grinning. "guys…you wont believe me" he said getting all excited. Melody and Crystal waited while Ruby screamed. "just say it" she growled. I smiled and turned back to Flash. He went to his back of his 2 quills that stuck out of his back like uncle Sonic's and grabbed out 2 diamond shaped gems. 1 was pink and glowing while the blue one was shining. I bent over to get a closer look. "I've heard of them…mum told me about them" Crystal muttered. I moved my head to meet her glaze. "why didn't mum tell me?!" I yelled. Crystal rolled her eyes at me and I flopped to the ground.

"then what are they Crystal?" Melody asked. Flash placed the gems in the circle in front of them. Tyler blinked and gulped. He placed his gloved hand over the pink gem and screamed when he pulled back. "ahh that hurt" he cried. Flash cocked his eyebrow. "no it doesn't…it don't hurt me, does it hurt you Kip?" Flash asked, as he picked up the pink gem and threw it at me. I caught it and felt a painful sting in my hand where the gem laid. I panted and dropped it quickly but Melody caught it before it hit the ground. I took my glove of my hand and looked at a burn that it had created. "that hurt alright" I mumbled. Melody shook her head. "it don't hurt me…or Flash, does it have something to do with us?" she wondered. Crystal sighed and snatched the blue gem and held it in her hand. She bit her lip and started to cry a little but tried very hard to be brave. "Crystal, drop it or give it to Flash" I warned her. She shook her head and gritted her teeth. Finally she gave up and dropped it then took her glove off and inspected her burn. It was worst than mine! It went all purple round the sides and black in the middle. Ruby went to touch the gem but Shade stopped her. "there chaos emeralds and only chaos emerald users and work them" he said in a disappointed tone. I eyed him and he noticed my glare. "you have something to say echidna?" he snapped, looking at me. I crossed my arms. "yeah well how come only Flash and Melody can hold them without getting harmed?" I asked in anger. He smirked and held out a green chaos emerald. Suddenly the other 2 emeralds went crazy. Flash kept a good firm on the blue emerald and Melody tried her hardest to keep the pink one away from the one Shade had. "where did you find that?" Crystal yelled, over the thundering noise. Shade put his emerald back in his 2 back quills and crossed his arms. "my dad and mum could do chaos control and my dad could become super with all 7 together" he answered. Ruby shook her head. "so how come I cant hold it?" she asked. Shade laughed and pointed at her. "because your powers are different to chaos energy, you have fire control which is totally different" Shade laughed. Melody looked at Flash. He looked at the blue emerald and then reached behind his back again. Bringing out some papers. Shade sat down beside me and laid back. "I found these aswell…it says that my dad and mum were famous" Flash said happily as he threw a couple of sheets in the middle of the circle.

"_Sonic the hedgehog saves the world again" "Amy rose and Miles 'Tails' Prower found all 7 emeralds"_

"_Sonic and Shadow the hedgehogs can turn to super forms using chaos emeralds" _

"_Amy rose used super form to save her friends"_

"_Rouge the bat marries Knuckles the echidna"_

"_Knuckles' first child"_

"_Sonic and Amy's wedding"_

"_Sonic and Amy's new born child" _

Everyone gasped as they all took 1 sheet and read the article. Tyler gulped as he read abit about a famous evil doctor named Eggman who kidnapped Amy when she was little but was rescued by Sonic.

Crystal blinked. "this Eggman guy is really bad…he kidnapped Amy when she was pregnant with…" she stopped and gulped hard then looked up at Flash. "you" she finished. I shook my head. "look, these cant be our parents, give it here" I ordered as I snatched the paper out of her hand and reading it my self.

_The evil doctor Eggman has done it again, but this time he threatened the world by kidnapping the hero's girlfriend who is 6 months pregnant, Miles prower, also known as Tails tried to help Sonic by flying in on the newest plane called hurricane 1. Sadly Sonic failed and Amy rose is dead, along with the child she was carrying. I only Amy had the 7 chaos emeralds, then she could of turned super and free her self but that's not what happened. _

I searched around for anything else then stopped. "y-your dead!" I shouted, pointing at Flash. He rolled his eyes. "no duh kipper, I'm here aren't I?" he laughed. I handed him the sheet and he gasped. "what? But I'm not dead…you guys can see me? Cant you?" he cried. Shade shrugged and Melody sighed while reading another article. "your not dead Flash…you came back to life thanks to a mysterious hedgehog named serious" Melody explained. I bent round to get a closer look at the paper she had in her hand. Ruby slid it out of Melody's hand and read it out loud. "after 5 days and Sonic the hedgehog still hasn't got over the traditic lost of his child and girlfriend…though only last night a strange hedgehog with black coated fur appeared out of know where and took miss rose's body. He looked extremely powerful and evil but he somehow turned her back to life along with the child inside her. Sonic was pleased about this and sent thousands of people over the world to find this hedgehog, unfortunately no records were found and the hedgehog was never seen again" Ruby bit her lip and looked at Flash.

"so I was saved by a hedgehog I or my mum don't know?" he wondered. I chuckled. "maybe your mum does…ask her" I said calmly. "NO! I cant tell her, she doesn't even know that I had all this" he told me.

"chill out blue, maybe you could chat with this fella, you know the bad guy" I mumbled. "huh?" he wondered.

Shade sighed and threw a piece of paper at him. Tyler looked over and pointed at the picture of Sonic with his thumb up and Amy kissing him while in the background eggman was getting chained up and thrown in a back of a police truck. "you might want to take Shade with you" Ruby said. Shade shrugged.

"whatever it doesn't bother me" he growled. Melody sighed and stood up. "me and the others will help you out by telling mum and dad that you had to go to school or something…you know so they don't get suspicious" Melody said as she walked away, followed by Crystal and Ruby. I turned towards Flash and Shade. "you guys better hurry up and find him" I moaned. Tyler stood up and gave the papers to Flash. He hid them back in his 2 back quills and grabbed the 2 chaos emeralds. Placing the pink 1 back in his quills and holding the blue 1 out. Shade took out his green one and held it out but Flash's blue one. "just say chaos and I'll say control, it would take us to the same place…got it?" he asked Flash. I stood still with Tyler watching as Flash finally looked serious saying his word. "chaos"

"control" Shade finished. With that, a bright light blinded my eyes and then disappear. I opened them and saw no one except Tyler who stared in disbelief. "wow"


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own any sonic characters except the children and i dont own Dana either x **

**O.o this chapter is when flash and hade go to the prison and flash meets eggman!!**

**if you enjoy this, then review and tell me but plz no flames!! i mean yuck! i dont wanna any of them!**

Chapter 5

Rouge's POV -

"So? What are we gonna do?" I asked. Amy looked down and Cream bit the material of her gloves. "we could always kill him!" Dana yelled with a smirk. "I don't really want to kill the hero what saved my son and wife" Sonic murmured. Knuckles crossed his arms. "then we have to think of something…if his son is out there destroying people and towns, then why didn't the Sabrina do anything?" Tails asked. Shadow shrugged. "she just stood on my doorstep crying, she said that she couldn't control him, she thinks that we can do something…"

"but we cant" Amy finished, cutting into Shadow's sentence.

I growled and laid my head on the table. "who would of thought that serious would have a kid…I mean sure he's kind enough to save Amy but come on!" I screamed. Knuckles stared over at the counter and continued to glare. "Knuckles? Knuckles!" I yelled. He looked up at me and smiled. "yeah? You called?" he wondered. I nodded and pointed over to the counter where the kids were. "why are you looking over there?" I asked him. "I was watching the kids but I saw a bright light and that got my attention" he replied. I shrugged then Amy stood up. "bright light?" she questioned. Knuckles nodded. Dana and Amy looked at each other then flipped over the table like gymnastics winners. "wow" Cream and Tails muttered. They all watched as the 2 females ran over to the counter and peep round. Sonic and Shadow growled at each other and walked over, followed by Cream who had a tight grip on Lolly and Tails would just followed behind because he likes to follow. I looked at Knuckles and shook my head before walking over to where everyone else was.

Sonic's POV -

"guys…it's just them playing" Tails said as he followed me. Amy stood still tapping her foot and crossing her arms. Dana looked furious then again, so was Amy. "where are they?" Dana yelled. You could see Amy's eyes flame up and Dana pull out a electric whip which made everything worst.

"Dana! don't use that on the kids!" Shadow snapped. Dana shrugged and made her whip disappear but then Rouge came along. Melody stood really still, looking up at me with sad yet pleading eyes.

"daddy? Am I in trouble?" she asked me. I shook my head but Amy looked at me as if I was mad. Opps that was the wrong idea. "depends…what have you done to get your self in trouble?" I questioned. Kip straightened his back up and walked forward. "you see, Shade and Flash went to the park so that they could race each other…no biggy" he laughed. Tails looked at Tyler who nodded at everything Kip said.

"okay then, if you say so" I chuckled. The kids all nodded but when I looked at Amy and Dana, there faces were full of anger.

"Sonic the hedgehog!" they yelled. I chuckled nervously.

"y-yes?" I asked. Amy crossed her arms and walked away from us, heading for the door. Dana followed her while Cream and Rouge wondered what was going on.

Flash's POV

Okay, here we go! Me and Shade are standing outside a large opened base which is called a prison, guards are everywhere! I mean it. Shade is hiding in the bush behind me while I stood on a rock to get a good view. It looked like a perfect place to have some fun, I mean like running and jumping all over the place.

"Flash! We have to hurry" Shade whispered. I turned my head to meet him. He sat on the ground twiddling with his green chaos emerald while I stood staring at him. "can we just hurry up?" I muttered slowly. I shrugged and kneeled down on the rock to I could talk to Shade. "so where is this bad guy?" I asked him. I rolled his eyes and stood up. "in base 92, locker 5" he answered. I stood up beside him. "okay…you cause chaos and I'll find this Egg guy" I ordered. I sounded like ma dad but oh well.

"whatever, and Flash?" he called. I looked at him with a puzzled look.

"be careful will ya, we don't want to take you home in pieces" he muttered. I nodded and jumped down of the rock and ran straight towards the base.

"oh my-Sonic the hedgehog is here" guards yelled, with joy?

I stopped quickly and 1 of the guards walked up to me. "Sonic…dude thanks for putting eggman in jail this morning, we o u big time" the guard laughed. I looked at him then smirked. "yeah, well don't mention it…but you guys could help me though" I said, putting a fake sad face on. "sure Sonic, anything"

I grinned and walked past the guards, with the 1 who spoke to me, behind me. He was following me! "could you take me to Eggman's locker…I need a word with him" I asked calmly. The guard nodded and opened the gates signalling a couple more guards to guard the gate. We walked threw the huts and training areas, then ran up the stairs which wasn't hard for me since I had Sonic speed. "okay, where do we go now?" I wondered. The guard pointed down a hallway where there were signs saying 'locker 5'.

I nodded and walked away from the panting guard, who was still trying to catch his breath from the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and walked on, and on till finally I came to a cell room which said 'Dr Eggman (Ivo Robotnik)' I growled to myself and pulled out a chaos emerald from my quills. "this better work" I mumbled, closing my eyes tightly. "chaos control" I screamed.

Seconds later I was in a dark room with a bit of sunlight coming from the bars. "Sonic? You look smaller than this morning…what have you done?" a voice asked me. I turned and glared at a fat guy who looked the same as the evil doctor man in the newspaper. "um…Dr Eggman" I spoke. He stood up showing his white and black clothing. "you never call me that…what, who?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes, trying my best to act like my dad.

"what do I call you then ?" I snapped, keeping my eyes on him. He walked closer to me and smiled. "you normally call me egg-butt or mr fat egg" he told me. I stepped back, since he was getting closer to me every time I spoke. "okay then…Egg-Butt! I need you to answer some questions" I demanded. He shrugged and leaned against the wall. "shall I now…well proceed" he laughed, playing with his moustache.

"okay…why does my da-me I mean me, why do I always fight you?" I asked him, blushing a little because I almost said 'my dad'.

"you have lost your memory…right 'Sonic'?" Eggman questioned. I tapped my foot. "no! now answer the question" I screamed. He grinned and sat down. "your jealous of me…I don't really do anything, you always catch me and throw me in jail!" he shouted. I sighed. "so I wasn't really a hero after all?" I cried. Eggman smiled and looked at me. "now Flash…you really think that your dad could be a hero?" he asked me. My ears twitched when he said my name. "y-y-you know my name?" I wondered. He nodded and examined his gloves. "yes I do…and your dad is the worst hedgehog ever to be alive I must say" he growled, throwing his arms in the air.

"what about my mum?" I suddenly asked, hoping that there was at least 1 parent that I could look up too and love.

"your mum eh? You mean Amy rose?" I nodded and he continued.

"your mum got raped by your dad" Eggman suddenly spoke, placing a wider grin on his face. I gulped. "my dad is a monster!" I shouted. Eggman placed a hand round me and patted my back, watching where he put his hands since he didn't want to get prickled by my quills. "yes Flash, but if you get me out of here…then you can help me kill him!" he laughed. I gulped. Killing my dad? But what about my mum? Nah she wouldn't care, he raped her remember? But my dad and mum looked like that they were happy together does that mean- no! stop fighting with myself! I cant stop it! Just deal you moron!

"okay, I'll do it"

**DONT DO IT FLASH!! HE'S TRICKING YOU!!  
opps hey every1 did ya like it? if theres any mistakes then just forget them cuz i cant be bovered to correct this chapter :)**

**thankz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, thanks to reviewing- that's if u have reviewed…I only have 4 reviews!! Crap ! Jane's doing better than me with her 'I found the future' story!! Come on guys, I'm gonna lose my games and that over this bet. **

**Anyway, what's happened so far?**

**Oh yh I remember, Flash is getting tricked by Dr Eggman- (everyone screams) **

**Shadow: can you just get on with the story?**

**Me: one second, I'm busy!**

**Shadow: humph -starts walking away-**

**Me: yeah you do that! -smirks-**

**Okay then should I start with Tyler's pov ? Since I havent done tht pov yet, why not try…**

**Right viewers…review or shadow is dead! LOL just kidding -gives a evil glare at shadow- ok then here we go --**

Chapter 6

Tyler's POV

I walked over to Melody and Ruby. Crystal went to the bathroom to clean her bruise from the chaos emerald. It looked pretty bad last time I saw it. Black then yellow, then purple!! GROSS!

"hi Tyler…you look-"

"sad" Ruby cutted.

"upset" Melody added.

"and worried" Ruby finished. It freaked me out when they did that. If Melody starts talking she would suddenly stop then Ruby would finish it or add something onto it. Maybe there mind readers. Uh hope not. "Tyler?" I looked up at Crystal who held her hand out showing her gloveless paw. "it hurts…do something" she cried. I blinked and held her paw out to get a closer look. It does look sore…but I bet Flash could heal it with that emerald thing he has.

"really? Flash could do that?" Crystal asked. I looked at her with madness. "d-did you just read my mind?" I asked her. She shrugged. "yeah but it hurts my head, that's why I don't do it often" she told me. I nodded. No wonder Flash tries to run from her.

"I heard that" she snapped at me. "sorry" I muttered, throwing her hand away from me.

"humph…you better be" she growled. I mumbled and walked back to Kip. He stood peacefully in a corner drinking coke. "hi Kip" I greeted. He groaned in response. "Kip don't worry, they will be back" I said.

"no! I feel like something bad is going to happen" he squealed. I giggled and took a seat next to him. "well, uh…isn't it normally the master emerald that does that?" I wondered. He looked at me with sad eyes. "Tyler, I can connect with the master emerald" he cooed. I awed in shock and he sipped more of his coke. "did you know where auntie Amy and Dana went? Mum's gone too" I whispered as I glanced at the table where my dad and uncles were. "nope and I don't really give a-"

"Kip" a voice shouted. I looked around and saw that Kip was angry since someone interrupted him while he was talking. A bright light shone and Shade appeared. "did Flash come back?" he asked us. I shook my head. "no…why?" Kip questioned. Melody and Ruby turned around and ran over to us. "did you find out anything about the bad guy?" Melody asked. Shade shook his head. "I thought Flash would of came back by now" Crystal cried from behind the 2 hedgehogs. Tears fell down her face. "we need to tell uncle Sonic" she shouted, getting all red in the face. "no! we cant…give him a couple more minutes" Ruby suggested.

1 hour later

Melody's POV- (don't worry she's gonna be 5 soon so she can talk properly)

"kids were going now…come on" uncle Knuckles shouted. I saw Lolly walking by uncle Tails, giving me and the others upset faces. "mel, Flash…come on" daddy called. I gulped and turned to face Tyler and Shade. "Flash isn't here yet" I told them. They all looked at each other then sighed. "I think we better tell them now" Kip said softly. Uncle Knuckles stood by the door with his arms crossed, talking to daddy and uncle Tails. "daddy" I whispered. Daddy looked down at me then bent down so he could pick me up. "what's up hun?" he asked me. I looked at Ruby and Shade who both waved at me to continue. "uh Flash isn't here" I said rather fast. Daddy brushed my quills in place then laughed.

"that's not funny mel…you would properly scare the life out of me" he warned. "um…uncle Sonic, Flash is really gone" Tyler mumbled, rubbing his arm. Daddy shook his head. Uncle Tails grabbed Tyler by the shoulder and hugged him. "don't say that…you would get your uncle scared" he said. Daddy smiled at me and grasped my hand. "right…now lets go and get Flash" he demanded. Shade and Ruby ran over to us and screamed. "Flash isn't here…he went to uh…" Ruby stopped and blushed. Daddy and uncle Knuckles were exchanging glances at one another.

Crystal walked by and hugged uncle Knuckles, crying in his chest.

"Flash! He went to the prison thing to talk to Eggman with Shade, but he hasn't come back yet" she cried. I gulped and looked up at daddy. His face was…

Sonic's POV -

Shocked!! I was completely shocked. "Flash? Went to see Eggman?" I asked. Shade nodded and Crystal cried even more. "Sonic! We have to do something!" Tails shouted. "yeah…if Eggman tricks Flash into anything then he would possibly be unstoppable…since Flash has incredible powers" Knuckles stated. I nodded. "so where's everyone else?" Tails asked. I shrugged.

"Flash is at Eggman's base…you were right Knuckles, Flash is as dumb as you when it comes to trusting Eggman" Amy's voice said. I turned around and saw Amy with her arms crossed with Dana behind her, looking rather angry. "just wait till I rip him up…then he would be sorry" Dana threatened. I rolled my eyes. "hey! I'm not dum as you think I am…I still help you guys save the world" Knuckles yelled.

"so it's true…" I looked down and saw all the kids looking sad and depressed. "what's true?" I asked them.

Ruby crossed her arms and growled. Shade smirked and held out a chaos emerald. Tyler's head went down in shame. Kip looked angry, and Crystal was ruubbing her eyes. "Flash was right…you are heroes" Kip snapped. I shook my head and looked at Knuckles. He was grumbling.

"when was you gonna tell us?!" Ruby shouted at Dana. Dana sighed.

"daddy? You and mummy were heroes?" Melody asked me. I nodded slowly.

"then you better do something to save blue boy" Shade suggested. I smiled. "your right junior, where's no way Eggman can use my son against me" I shouted.

"yay!" everyone cheered.

Tomorrow we save Flash!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm back…from outer space! Jkz I'm really back to tell you guys about the next chapter. Woop woop x**

**So lets see…oh yeah!! Flash has been tricked by the evil Eggman and the Sonic team are gonna save him. Go Sonic and friends!! **

**Tails: can you hurry up please?**

**Me: nah I'll let you wait a minute before reading it!**

**Tails: what? How?**

**-puts Tails in a cage and locks it-**

**Me: like that so ha**

**Tails: -growls-**

**Okay! I don't not own any of the Sonic characters or Dana coz she belongs to someone else. But I do own Flash, Ruby, Crystal, Tyler, Shade, Kip, Melody, Lucus and Sabrina…oh and I don't own Serious either coz he belongs to supersonamyluver **

**Hope ya like the next chapter and review it XD**

Flash's POV -

I sat on a spinning stool, spinning round and round, then faster and faster but it didn't really seam fast to me. Eggman was telling me about his plan to rule the world and killing dad. I felt fine at first but once he told me to kill people just so he could rule the world, made me feel ill. I wish mum was here to tell me if I was doing a good thing…but ha, I bet she's busy with dad!! God! I hate him…and its not because I'm jealous of him being a so called 'hero' which from what Eggman told me is really a villain! I'm mad at him for throwing people in jail for nothing, and worst of all, raping my mum!! I mean please, who would do that? 

"Flash! Come here my son" Eggman called. I jumped off my stool and headed over to the room where Eggman was. He stood there smiling, pressing his hands together like that funny old man called mr burns on the simpsons that me and my parents watched while Melody was in bed. 

"yo Eggman" I greeted. His smile grew wider and pointed over at a robot. "destroy that monster" he demanded. I looked at him and shook my head. "uncle Tails told me not to break his machines" I told him. 

"Flash…my boy, this isn't that backstabber's machine…it's one of his dangerous robots that…um kidnapped your mum and gave her to Sonic" he laughed. I was shocked. That robot was the one that stole my mum and gave her to my dad so he could…uh I'm not going there.

With in seconds the robot was gone and appeared in small tiny pieces. I went straight back to my place in a streak and laughed. "your power…it's amazing! Properly than your dad's" he stated. I nodded and walked off proudly. 

Amy's POV -

"wait till I get my hands on that egg!" I warned. 

"Amy…just calm down" Tails said, sitting next to me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Dana screaming at Shadow. "we better get Amy's kid now or I'll rip your head off" Dana shouted at Shadow. 

"Dana, we will help them" Shadow whispered. Shade and Ruby nodded and hugged onto Dana. Shadow joined in their hug and I smiled. 

"what do you think Eggman has told Flash, to get him on his side?" Tails asked me. Cream walked past me and sat on the table holding a tea cup with hot chocolate in it. "maybe he told Flash that Sonic and Amy never wanted him and never loved him" she spoke, taking a sip of her hot drink after. 

"you think? Well Amy, do you give Flash attention most of the time?" Tails wondered. I looked up at him and grinned. "duh Tails, of coarse I would" I growled. He's a dip shit at times. 

"hey Sonic! Do you give Flash attention most of the time?" Tails called over to Sonic. I laughed sarcastically. Everyone turned and looked at me which made me feel under pressure. "well…Sonic never pays attention to him" I added. 

"yes I do" Sonic shouted

"no you don't"

"yeah I do"

"when's Flash's birthday?" I snapped, proving my point.

He stopped and tried to think. "uh, it's the 3rd of…march?" he guessed. 

Rouge snorted. "even I know his birthday Sonic, and it's not that" she laughed. I crossed my arms and growled. "see!" 

"well I bet you don't know either" he muttered. I giggled and looked at him dead in the eyes. "14th of august year 2000" I shouted. He sweat dropped at me. "your lying" he moaned. Rouge stepped forward. "um she's right actually" she confessed. I nodded my head in agreement. "told ya babe" I mumbled. He sighed. "I know everything about Melody though" he said. I shrugged. "yeah but nothing about the son who you wanted" I added. He blushed. "well after we save him, ill do everything to know all about him" he said. I huffed. 

"who says that you would get him back" Shadow asked. 

"we will…I swear" Sonic shouted. 

"sure we will, but I think that you lost ya chance to get to know him" Knuckles said calmly. It was amazing, everyone was backing me up. Then again I felt sorry for Sonic. He might never get a 2nd chance to get to know Flash. I just wish he could. 

Eggman's POV -

There gonna come for him! I know it, and once they do…I'll have my secret weapon waiting for them. Mostly Sonic though. I can see it now. 

"_Eggman! Please don't! I'll do anything" _

"_nope, you had your chance! Your gonna see your family's death then I'll watch yours" _

"Eggman?" 

Huh? I turned around and glared at Flash the hedgehog who was standing outside my door. "yes my son?" I asked. 

"I was wondering…maybe it was a good thing that my dad raped mum, I mean if it didn't happen then I wouldn't be here" he cried. I shook my head. "no! no my dear boy…when Sonic found out about you he told your mum to have a abortion or leave you to die!" I lied. Flash kept staring at me, getting tears in his eyes. "r-r-really?" he sniffed. I nodded. 

"that's it! When I see Sonic, he's dead" he suddenly disappeared and I sighed of relief. This is getting good. And I have got Flash to stop calling him dad, that means a sign of hate and depression. I wonder if Flash can change into super form or even better…dark form! 

I better find out and I better do it quick cause the Sonic crew would be here soon. 

Sonic's POV -

"okay, are we ready?" Tails asked. I sat on the wing off his new plane called the hurricane. "just go already!" I shouted. Soon after, we were flying in the air, beside me was Amy who sat on the wing. Inside the cockpit was Cream, Tails and Dana. And on the other wing was Shadow and Knuckles with Rouge flying beside them with her wings. 

We left the kids at home with a baby sitter named mrs morgan, sounds scary doesn't it? I'm just glad I'm not 1 of the kids. 

"Sonic?" I turned to Amy and she looked at me pointing at a strange bright light coming towards us. "yikes!" I gulped. 

A bright blue coloured light shone, getting faster and faster. 

The next thing I saw was Tails losing control and Amy falling off the wing. 

"ahh" 

"Amy"

I went to grab her hand but missed. "Amy! Amy! Amy!" I shouted. The blue light came towards her and disappeared with her, making me rub my eyes.

"was that Flash?" I asked.

Amy's POV-

"Flash! Oh my baby!" I cried, hugging him softly.

"mum…are you okay? I'm sorry that I made you fall off the plane" he cried. I pulled away from the hug and stroked his quills. "thank god, your okay…I don't know what I would have done with out you" I whispered. He blushed and kicked the ground with his foot. "aw mum, you're the best" he said. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his. "we can go now…your dad is here to save you" I told him. Suddenly he pulled away sharply and growled. "my dad is already here" he said. He knew that Sonic was here? 

"I know, he's coming to save you" I replied. He shook his head. "dad! Come here a minute will you?" he shouted. I looked at him then at the figure who came out of the shadows. 

"oh my god!"

It was him!

**Oh cliffhanger!! Who is it ? You will find out soon mhahahahaha**

**Sonic- who is it? I wanna know!**

**Me- you can't cuz you'll tell everyone**

**Sonic- no I wont! **

**Me: -whispers in Sonic's ear-**

**Sonic: OMG REALLY ?! Guess what everyone it's Eggman! **

**Me: no it isn't! and tht just proved my point…so ha !**

**Sonic: nah man!**

**Shadow: when will I get to be a star in story coz this is all about faker and his family!! **

**Sonic: jealous much?**

**Shadow: never! I'm never jealous because I'm the u-**

**Me: arshole!! We know!**

**Sonic: -smirks-**

**Amy- can you boys leave her alone coz I wanna know who it is and so does everyone else! **

**Me: Amy! You know who it is anyway!**

**Sonic+Shadow: she does?**

**Amy: -blushes- yeah I do**

**Sonic: get her and make her tell us who it is!!**

**Shadow: I'm on it! **

**Amy: -runs off and out of the building-**

**Shadow: -follows Amy-**

**Sonic: hey! Wait for me! -Sonic follows behind-**

**Me: o-k then, hope you enjoyed this story!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have just finished my one-shot story! Woop woop ! Finally.**

**So…whats happened in this story? Oh yh I left you on a cliffhanger :P**

**You might wanna know this **

**Serious the hedgehog- also known as the devil of hell.**

**He controls hell! Freaky huh? He's like Tikal, but BAD!! He saved Amy but that was only because he was forced too, by his wife Sabrina.**

**His son is Lucus and he is also Eggman's right hand man since Shadow decided to help the Sonic team out.**

**Lucus the hedgehog- Kip's rival known as hellboy (takes after his dad and not mum)**

**He's 9 years old but fights like a 15 year old. Luckily for Flash and Shade, they can fight him and win…unlike Kip and Tyler. **

**Lucus can control people's minds by looking deep into their eyes and freaking them out. He could kill Tails in seconds!! **

**Sabrina neele **

**Sabrina died when lucus was 6 years old. Amy was her only closest friend, since they've known each other when they were about 2 years old. (friends forever) unfortunately Sabrina was killed by someone and know one knows apart from Amy. **

**Okay…on with the story**

Chapter 8

Amy's POV -

I trembled in fear. He was here, standing before me like a monster ready to kill his prey. "hello Amy, long time no see" he laughed. His red eyes gave Shadow's eyes a run for his money since he had dark colour mixed along with them. I cover my mouth and felt tears fall down my face.

Flash smirked and stood beside him. "Serious" I whispered.

He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on me at all times. "hows life then miss rose?" he wondered, stepping towards me. I moved back a little and shook my head. "I'm married actually…so miss rose is no more" I shuttered.

"oh?" he cocked his eye brow up at me and chuckled.

"whose the lucky man?" he asked me, stepping forward even more. I gulped and looked at Flash. He was looking at me with sadden eyes, ready to be teared apart.

"Flash…be a good boy and leave us alone for a minute" Serious ordered. Flash looked at me and bowed his head down, walking out the room. Serious looked in the corner of his eye and smirked. "Amy! You know who did it! You better tell me!" he threatened.

I shook my head. Sabrina made me promise her not to tell no one so I'm keeping that promise. "tell me Amy!" he snapped. I'm thankful he didn't touch me or shake my shoulders. Instead he just glazed at me. His eyes looked worn and terrified. "you miss her a lot don't you" I whispered. He crossed his arms and turned his back to me. "Serious…please, why are you working with Eggman when you could be working to save the world like Sabrina wanted you to do" I asked him. He was sniffing? Does that mean his weakness is Sabrina?

"Serious, join us…Sabrina wanted you to" I told him. He walked out the room but stopped half way and looked at me. "Amy, get out of here and don't come back" he growled. Was he letting me go? But what about Flash?

"what about Flash?" I asked. He grunted and walked off. I followed him and grabbed his shoulder softly. "what about Flash?" I asked him again.

"Amy…there's no point in saving him, Eggman has put a lot of lies in his head" he stopped talking for a minute then lifted my chin up. "I even tried telling him that Sonic was good and he saved the world with you by his side but he still didn't listen" he finished.

"maybe I could do it…he would listen to me" I said happily. He shrugged and walked off, leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Amy? Amy! Come In Rose" shouted a voice. I looked down at my communicator and saw Tails sighing of relief.

"oh thank god your okay, did Flash save you? Where are you? We're coming to save you? Are you in a prison? Do you need help? Make sure Flash is with y-"

"enough questions Tails!" I shouted. He blushed.

"so uh…where are you?" he asked again. Another question!!

"look…I have just spoken to Serious and well…I think hes a good guy" I said.

"a good guy? Are you out of your god dam mind?!" Knuckles shouted in the background. "shut up knuckle-brains, he set me free and tried to help Flash but that's the problem"

"what problem ames?"

"Eggman has tricked Flash into believing something and no one can help him…I'm going to try and find him, oh and if Sonic's there, tell him that he blew it up big time with Flash" I muttered to Tails. Tails nodded and blinked a little when Sonic came in view.

"what do you mean I blew it up?!" he snapped at me. I rolled my eyes and turned the communicator off so that I didn't hear or see him. Which is good, especially when he's angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic's POV -

"Amy! Amy! Why did she block me!" I growled. Tails must of looked shocked cause he was moving away from me and the controls.

"Amy! Listen to me…why is everyone falling out with me?" I asked thin air. "because you're a moron Sonic" Shadow smirked after saying that. I turned to him but Dana got in the way. "no way your taking your problems out on my Shadow!" she grumbled. I rolled my eyes and sat down. Tails sat back down and took control of the plane again. We all hung onto something, while he flew the plane. "Sonic is so moody at times" I heard Knuckles say. I growled threw my teeth but didn't let anyone notice. "I know…I wonder how Amy puts up with it" Rouge whispered. I shook my head and looked forward, trying to hold back the tears that was coming.

Was I really losing my family? The people who mean the world to me? Amy? Flash? And what about Melody?

I rubbed my eyes and got ready for Tails to land the plane.

Once he did, I jumped off and legged it as fast as I could. I'm going to find Amy and Flash and then we will be a happy family again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Crystal's POV (remember that there stuck in the house with mrs morgan the babysitter)

I could not take it any longer! I was gonna go crazy if she says that on more time. "now children lets play a game" the old tortoise said. I shook my head and hid my face in my hands. "look lady! Your games are boring, we wanna go and help uncle Sonic" Kip yelled, losing his temper.

'stupid nasty kids' the women thought. Oh how I love mind reading people.

"were not stupid nasty kids!" I shouted, lifting my head up. Mrs morgan looked at me, shocked. "d-did you just read my mind?" she wondered. Shade nodded. "we do have powers you know…Crystal is a mind reader so beware" he threatened. I nodded in agreement. Mrs morgan turned around and glared at us. "wait…where's Melody?" she asked, as in ignoring us when we told her about the powers.

My ears popped up as I searched around the room for Melody.

"mel?" I asked. The others joined in and started to call her name.

Suddenly we heard her shout behind us.

"I'm here" she said calmly. We all turned around but she wasn't there.

"mel? Where are ya?" Ruby asked.

"me? I'm here! In front of you" Melody answered. Her voice came from in front of us so that freaked me out, cause it felt like I was talking to thin air.

Suddenly she appeared waving at us. Invisibility, I should of known. Mrs morgan looked freaked out but by the witness of the power from Melody, by then we knew that she didn't need to us to explain.

"children! Please tell me I'm awake" mrs morgan pled. Tyler and Lolly shook their heads. "nope…your not dreaming, if you were then I would know" I told her smiling evilly.

"I cant let you guys escape then if you have powers" she told us. Within seconds, we were all put in a bedroom that was Flash's room.

She locked the windows taking the key with her and then closed the door.

We listened quietly and heard mrs morgan locking the door on the outside as well so we couldn't escape. Shade and Kip tried to smash the door down but there was no use.

"were trapped like rats…how do we get out? How are we going to save my brother?" Melody questioned. Tyler shrugged and sighed. "no idea- hey! Wait, Shade?" he asked. Shade glared at him with a questionable look. "what'ya want?" he wondered in a dark tone.

"do you have a chaos emerald with you…if you do then we could chaos control out of her but you would need to have a lot of power in you to transport all of us" Tyler stated. Shade looked down, rubbing his quills. Kip eyed him then crossed his arms. "you don't have one, do you?" he said, rolling his eyes angrily. Shade nodded. Everyone looked disappointed that there wasn't a chaos emerald around.

"you must have one…what about that green one?" Ruby asked. Shade shook his head. "no I gave that one to dad cause he needed it" he answered making everyone moan. I slapped my head on Flash's bed and began to think hard. We needed a way to get out of here but how?

I looked up at the ceiling and saw a vent placed neatly on the wall as my eyes travelled down. "a vent? Wait? A vent!" I shouted happily. Tyler looked at me with a scared face.

"what are you talking about?" he asked me. I pointed up at the wall and smirked. It was pretty high up but it was pretty big and we could all fit in it. "Tyler…do you have your tools?" I asked. He nodded and pulled out a screwdriver out of no where.

"good, you see that vent?" I told him, pointing up at the high vent with the lid on it. All he had to do is use the screwdriver to unscrew the screws from the vent so it could make a space for us to get in. Tyler grinned and spinned his tails around so he could reach it. Everyone watched in amazement as he unscrew and opened the vent way. "okay…Lolly grab me and fly up there where Tyler is" I demanded. Lolly nodded and picked me up then flew high up to the vent. I grabbed onto the sides of the vent way and climbed up and in. "come on guys" I shouted as I made my way crawling threw vents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV

Tyler picked Kip up and shoved him in the vent way. Lolly grabbed Ruby next and did the same. They did the same with Shade and Melody then they got in the vent themselves and crawled in, following the row of friends in front of them. Everyone followed Crystal as she took turns and moved around trying to find the way out. But she couldn't.

Suddenly a loud bang echoed and exploded in the house making the vents shake. The sound of robots haunted the area and they heard mrs morgan laugh. "yes, I locked the heroes' children in the room…come and have a look" she chuckled evilly. "so she was working for Eggman this whole time" Shade growled. "yep" Melody replied. Tyler sneezed and gulped. "guys (sneeze) I think we need to get out of here" he sneezed. Ruby sighed. "is there a way out?" she asked anyone. Crystal moved her legs forward and started to slide down till she came to a hole. It was going down but at the end, she could see light. "hey mates, there's a slide thing here…and it would lead us out of here" she said with relief in her voice. Kip laughed and screamed with happiness. "finally" Shade grumbled.

Crystal took the first slide and screamed as she jumped down. The others watched in shock. "come on fellas" she shouted from the bottom of the slide vent. Melody pushed Kip and Tyler out the way and jumped down, holding down her dress so that it wouldn't show her panties. :P

Ruby laughed and dived down head first after her, screaming while she did so. Kip gulped and dangled his legs down. "I don't wanna do it" he cried. Tyler smiled at Shade. The black and red small hedgehog crept up behind Kip and pushed him. "ahhhh" was all that the others heard from the red echidna which was very funny. Shade looked over and closed his eyes. Tyler smirked and kicked him down so he went head first. After him, Tyler grabbed his sister's hand since she and him were the only ones left to jump down. He and Lolly slid down carefully, but unlike everyone else…they did it safely.

Tyler and Lolly came to a bump and ended up sitting on the ground unharmed, unlike everyone else. "oof" Shade coughed, coughing up at load of grass, because he came face first in a pile of grass and ate most of it. (what a prick!) Crystal was too busy dusting herself off and helping ,Melody up to her feet. "my head's spinning" Kip cried.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Ruby growled, rubbing her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that was exciting!! The children found out that mrs morgan was helping Eggman pretend to be a baby sitter and then try to kidnap them. But thanks to Crystal, they came out unharmed? Well I wouldn't say unharmed since they ended up crashing outside from falling down a vent tube. **

**But what about Sonic? And Amy? And Flash? And the others? **

**I don't know yet but I'll think of something ;)**

**Anyway…whose your favourite character so far then? Mines are Crystal and Amy. No idea why but tell me yours anyway ;) **

**Okay then…chapter 9 will be up soon **

**Cya**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG PEOPLE!! Only 1 person has reviewed almost every single chapter…thanks **cari la fenix** and oh thanks to shadowroxmysox3 for using Dana as Shadow's wife XD I really am thankful xx **

**So contuining with the story…what happened ? I don't even remember my self! Ahh, oh yes now I do.**

**The kids have escaped the house with mrs morgan (Eggman's helper) who dressed up and disguised her self as a baby sitter so she could kidnap them. But thanks to Crystal, they got out using team work!! Woop woop ! Anyway, you haven't told me about ur favourite characters are in the story! Come on people tell me, I don't bite!**

**Oh yeah, Amy is running around Eggman's lair looking for Flash! Will she find him? When she does, what will happen? This chapter will explain all. And it would also have Lucus in here this time. Uh-h if your wondering where I got the name Lucus from, then I got it from my friend whose name is miles Lucus!! Good init! So I told Miles that he can own Lucus as it's his surname! So…Lucus is owned by Miles, Dana is owned by shadowroxmysox3, the Sonic characters are owned by Sega ™ and Sonic team ™ and the rest of the characters belong to me and supersonamyluver! Gd ! Were all done…off with the chapter!**

**And review people !**

**Chapter 9**

Lucus' POV-

All days seemed lost to me! I don't know why I'm even bored…but I still try my best to make my father proud. But I was just walking down the hallway since Eggman told me to give Flash and lesson or 2 about saving his mother which meant pain and punishment!

Eggman had told Flash not to save anyone but himself, but as he didn't listen…Eggman sent me to do the job.

I've been here all my life, captured and trapped with my father and used as slaves to the master Eggman. Times make me sick when you wonder round the lair. I cant step outside of the base for reasons that my father would not say. Trying to keep me safe eh? Well there wrong! I have been out before…and I met a friend. He's like me…all dark and mysterious. With nothing to say or do but stare in a empty room. He called himself Shade, Shade the hedgehog. I thought his name suited well, but once I got in a fight with him…I ended up almost killing him and breaking myself. He has more power than me, but I knew that I could never back down from a fight!

I was always trying to make myself more powerful, that's when I sneaked out of the base and went over to the master emerald where I met my rival! He was young red echidna, looked about 9-10 years old. Whenever we took to battle, he and I would always fail and be stunned that none of us would of won the battle.

But then 1 of Eggman's robots found us fighting and reported it back to master Eggman. I was beaten up painfully by my father, who was ordered to by Eggman! And now I'm walking around helplessly like a broken old man, clinging onto every little thing I could find that could give me support to stand up. It was about 5 days ago now, when I had that fight with the echidna and got beaten up by my father…I thought that the pain and bruises would of gone away by now. But no! they haven't and now I'm moving slowly towards Flash's locker room where he would be.

"Flash? Is that you?" said a voice so calm and gentle. I hopped around so I could see a female pink hedgehog standing up looking at me with upset eyes. She looked so…lost and frightened. She looked young but I knew straight away that she was Flash's mother. She was gorgeous! Whoa! Wait a second!

"oh my…are you okay little one?" she asked, running up to me. I growled and moved away from her but I ended up on the floor, banging my leg to the ground.

"ouch" I muttered.

She pulled me up gentle and wrapped her arm around my shoulder so I could use her body as a crutch!

She was so friendly and kind! Kinda remembered me of someone I used to know.

We walked together slowly, till we reached a room that Flash was in. she opened the door with her free hand and pushed it open. Then she limped me over to the bed.

"are you okay now?" she asked me. I nodded and laid on the bed, looking at her. She looked back and then turned away. "um…I'm looking for my son, Flash, have you seen him anywhere?" she questioned. I grumbled. I didn't want to tell her where he was…but then Flash entered the room looking confused.

"Flash! My baby!" his mother cried, running up to him and hugging him. I watched in amazement. I wonder how it felt to be loved instead of hated? I wish I had a mother like that…but instead my father puts hate in my mind and it makes me wanna explode!!

Flash and his mother stopped hugging and turned to me. "Lucus? What are you doing here?" Flash asked me.

"Lucus?" his mother wondered getting a scared look in her jade green eyes. Flash walked up to me and sat down on the bed.

"well…what are you doing here?" he snapped. I growled. He made me so mad! He doesn't deserve anything that he has! I know that.

"I-I-I c-" I started to get a pain in my head and eyes and everything started to get blurry.

"come on! Spit it out!" Flash yelled at me. I heard his mither crying in the background. "Flash! Leave him alone!" she cried. I felt my heart beat faster and faster. So someone DOES care about me. Maybe I knew this women before. I closed my eyes tightly to see if the pain would stop…but it didn't. I tried to open them again but they wouldn't let me and all I saw then, was…flashbacks?

A Violet hedgehog giggled, holding a baby grey hedgehog in her arms. Beside her was Flash's mother but she looked younger than when I saw here. "he's so cute…Sabrina" she whispered. Sabrina? That name haunts me!

"I know…Serious wanted to call him Lucus" Sabrina cooed as she tickled the baby's tummy.

"That's so cute" Flash's mother said.

"when will you have kids Amy?" Sabrina asked. Amy shrugged. "don't mind when…as long as I have something to cuddle everyday" she said.

I opened my eyes and saw Eggman in my view. He had his arms crossed and looking very angry. I sat up and used my arms to hold me steady. "Lucus!" Eggman growled. I looked up at him and gulped. My father was behind him, holding Flash's mother. Amy.

Flash was standing in the corner, griiting his teeth while watching me and Eggman talk.

"y-yes master?" I asked him. I moved my head up to see him but all I reviced was a hard slap in the face.

"Eggman! No!" Amy screamed, she was must of been upset about my hard whack that Eggman gave me. Flash smirked and leaned back. Eggman turned around and eyed him evilly. "not a bloody word from you or your mother's history!" he snapped, waving his finger at Flash.

I laid back down on the bed that I was on and touched my cheek. It felt hot and it stung!

"now…Lucus, Flash! Your both going to do what I say, got it?" Eggman said with a demanding tone. Flash shook his head and laughed. "no way egg-butt! I'm only helping you so I can get to Sonic" Flash growled.

"what are you talking about? What has your dad done?!" Amy shouted, trying to get out of my father's grip.

"what you do you mean? he was the one who rap-"

"Flash! Go and…uh, look for Sonic now! And take Lucus with you!" Eggman demanded. I knew soething was up because Eggman irrupted Flash's speech and I really wanted to know what it was about.

Flash and Amy looked at each other then at me.

"Flash! Tell me! What did your dad do?" Amy shouted. Flash gulped and started to talk again.

"well Eggman told me that Sonic-"

"Flash! That is an order! Go now!" Eggman screamed.

Amy looked confused, then turned to me. I shrugged and jumped off the table and headed for the door with Flash growling and moaning behind me.

We walked off down the hall way and stepped into the chaos room.

My mind kept wondering…what was Eggman going to do with Amy?

Amy's POV-

Flash was about to tell me what Eggman's been telling him to get him on the evil side. But Eggman kept butting in.

"so miss rose, hows life?" Eggman asked me. I gritted my teeth and looked behind me. Serious had let go of me and closed the door so it was only him, me and Eggman in the room.

"don't play innocent Eggman! I know all your tricks!" I shouted. My temper was rising and I knew that Eggman had in mind if I wanted to attack him, so I kept still and calm. Something I'm not very good at when I know that my son was in trouble!

"what have you told Flash to get him to hate Sonic!?" I screamed. Eggman sat in his chair and glued his eyes on to mine. Something I wasn't inspecting. "now, don't lose your temper on me my darling…Flash just hates him for who he is, I swear on my life that I have nothing to do with it" he chuckled. I looked around the room and saw something in the corner of my eye. "what? You? How?" I shrieked, staring at 2 chaos emeralds in a holder on the other side of the room. 1 was pink and the other was blue.

"how did you get them? There mine and Sonic's emeralds!" I mumbled. Eggman laughed and stood up, grasping the pink chaos emerald. "I found out that there's another hedgehog who can use this chaos power and he was the one that brought them to me" Eggman explained, rubbing the emerald that was in his hands. "you mean Flash? He brought them to you? But that cant be right…cause the emerald was in my…box" I gulped. Does that mean Flash knows about the past hero life? Oh my god!

This cant be happening.

"Amy…sweet heart, you must learn, never trust anyone even if there your son or husband" he muttered. I shook my head.

"so I can trust my daughter?" I said with a grin.

He cocked his eyebrow and looked concerned.

"how so? But I have a kidnapper undercover as a baby sitter working out on that daughter of yours…and the rest of those kids" he said making his smile bigger.

"mrs morgan? Was working for you?" I asked in shock.

He nodded his head. "I fact…your presious daughter could be dead right now" he laughed. I chocked and cried. Melody? And the others? Are dead!

I ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked!

"let me out! NOW!" I screamed. Anger was over taking me! I could feel it running threw me.

"now now, Amy…please calm down" Serious said, in a sad toned out voice.

"yeah Amy, you can always go to her funeral" Eggman added, getting a laugh from it. I screamed louder and louder and banged the door harder! It wouldn't open!! I could feel tears running down my face like a river falling down a waterfall. Why did I stop using my hammer? If I didn't it would be with me right now! But my hammer disappeared after Flash was born, so that was so not fair!!

"Amy! Chill out!" Serious shouted.

"no! Melody and the others are in trouble and I cant do anything about it" I cried, falling to the ground. Eggman smirked at me and waved his hand for Serious to pick me up and throw me in a cell. "no! no! no!" I cried. It wasn't fair! My whole family have been torn away from me. What am I going to do?

Melody's POV-

I kept getting images in my head. Mum? She was in trouble! And she was crying? Eggman was there and a black hedgehog who looked a bit like my daddy and uncle Shadow.

"hey! Melody! Come on" Crystal called out. I looked up at her and ran after her. The whole crew kept staring at me and asking me if I was alright. I couldn't lie to them. So I just told them about my images I kept getting and they said that maybe…my mummy was connecting with me threw my mind. Could happen? But I don't know if I have the power to do that.

"Melody?" I looked up at Kip, who said my name.

"huh?"

"was it in Eggman's base? You know your images? Was it in Eggman's base?" he said trying to get clues out of me.

I nodded and bit my material of my gloves.

"ok…were going to Eggman's base" Ruby shouted with glee. I shook my head. "but it's dangerous there!" Lolly said softly.

"look…if auntie Amy is there, that means uncle Sonic and the others are there too, so come on" Tyler ordered, running towards the hilltops. Everyone followed him. Shade ran off but slower so we could keep up with him and I walked along with Crystal, Lolly and Ruby.

Ruby hugged me. "don't worry mel…whatever happens, we will still be together" she told me. I nodded weakly. I just hope that mummy is okay…

**Okay! This chapter is done, on wiv the next 1. Lol **

**So you like that chapter? Or was it rubbish as hell? **

**The next chapter will be up hopefully by tomara or tonite- we will c ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**hi everyone...hope you like this chapter ;)**

**it was a bit rushed so sorry bout tht, but plz review and tell me who ur favourite character is...(i dont bite)**

**shadow: she does really ;)**

**me: no i dont!! **

**shadow: do**

**me: dont**

**shadow: do**

**me: grrr, anyway i dont own the sonic characters only the kids! dana also belongs to shadowroxmasox3 okay? gd !**

**sonic: HURRY UP !! **

**me: ok ok ok chill out...chapter eh...10 up **

Chapter 10

Sonic's POV -

I want to kill Eggman! Me and Tails have been flying round the base for about an hour and I can tell he's nervous.

"hey, buddy…chill will ya" I told him, patting his back. He shook his head and wiped sweat from his forehead. "I-I cant…Rouge and Knuckles are heading inside the base now and there's THOUSANDS of lasers and traps there" Tails muttered. He typed in something on the radar and smiled. He flopped his headphones on and started to talk threw the microphone.

"okay guys…there's 4 lasers on your corner" Tails spoke.

I growled at him, he was ignoring me!!

"Tails!" I shouted.

"Knuckles, there's 6 robots coming your way" Tails said again. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. Why was he ignoring me? Was it something I did wrong?

"Knuckles!! Rouge!! Come in!! hello?! You there!" Tails shouted, as he stood up trying to boost the signal. He took the headphones off and threw them at me.

"I lost them!! I think one of them got hit" he cried. I shook my head and sat down behind him. "chill little bro, Knuckles wouldn't let Rouge or him get blasted into death" I said with pride. He once again ignored me and carried on typing and smashing the transmitter.

Shadow and Dana stood on the wing watching Tails with shock.

"fox boy!" Dana yelled as she stood up and sat inside the cockpit. Tails turned his head and eyed her.

"I lost them…Knuckles and Rouge were…hit" he cried. Dana's eyes widened. "n-no!" she shouted. Shadow over heard and looked over at me. "lets just get your stupid son and get out of here" he told me. I nodded, but didn't like the way he called my son STUPID! Well he really but that's only because he believed Eggman about whatever Eggman said to get him on his side. I just have to find Flash and Amy! Then we will go and check on Melody.

Rouge's POV-

I heard mumbling. And I felt cold. I opened my eyes and found myself in a cell with Knuckles unconscious. What happened? I crawled over to him and checked his pulse.

He was still alive! Thank god!

I sat up and studied the place around me. Now I know how Amy felt when she used to get captured. "hello?" I asked. The only response was the echo that copied my voice.

What happened anyway? How did I get here.

Flashback -

"Knuckles! Come this way" Rouge shouted as she walked round the corner. Knuckles ran in front of her and pressed his computer chip speaker in his ear.

"okay guys…there's 4 lasers on your corner" he heard Tails say on the chip.

Knuckles gulped and shook his head at Rouge.

"Tails just said there's 4 lasers round this corner…so lets go and snaek round" he said. Rouge nodded and copied his actions. Sliming round the corner and crawling on the floor. Once they got past the lasers, they heard Tails shout on the speaker.

"Knuckles, there's 6 robots coming your way" he shouted. Knuckles looked at Rouge but she was already ahead. "Rouge! Stop there's-"

"ahhhh" too late. Rouge was knocked to the ground by the robots and smashed to the ground. Knuckles dropped the chip on the floor and watched it get stepped on my the robot. And that's all that Rouge saw till she blacked out.

End of Flashback-

Oh, now I remember. One of those robots knocked me out!

I stood up and ran to the bars, shaking them forcefully. "let me out! Now!" I screamed, then I heard a noise. "h-hello?" I wondered.

"don't touch me! Believe me I could kill you" a familiar person warned. I listened carefully. Amy? Was that Amy?

"look Rose! I don't have time for your games" shouted a male's voice. I continued to listen then I shouted.

"Amy! It's me! Rouge!" I said. I saw Amy walk up to me and waved. "hi Rouge…you okay?" she asked me. I cocked an eyebrow at her. Why wasn't she put in a cage?

"why aren't you in a cell?" I asked her. She shrugged and laughed. "serious let me free" she replied. I rolled my eyes. "could you…open this cell?" I questioned. She nodded and looked behind me. "is that Knuckles?!" she asked in shock. I nodded. "yeah it is, he got knocked out" I answered. She shrugged and opened the cell with a growl. "Eggman has mine and Sonic's chaos emeralds…he said Flash gave them to him" Amy said with anger. I shook my head. "but you said that you hid them, how did he find them?" Amy's answer was a shrug which I sweat dropped at.

"lets just get the others and tell them not to bring any chaos emeralds" I said, grabbing Knuckles and dragging him on the floor. "come on, I know the way out" Amy said happily. Suddenly she stopped. "I forgot! We need to get to the house now! Mrs morgan is a kidnapper, Eggman told me" she cried. Oh my god! My babies are in trouble. "lets go NOW" I shouted. She nodded and ran off with me following behind her.

Shade's POV-

"No! Eggman's base is this way" Crystal said with pride in her voice. "no it isn't…Eggman's base is over there" Kip argued as he pointed in another direction.

"pathetic fools…your both wrong" I growled. Crystal and Kip turned to me and blushed. "okay where is it then mr smarty pants" Ruby said

I smirked and pointed over at the large sliver lair with the words 'Eggman's base' on the board. "well…um, I guess he's right- so lets go" Tyler said as he flew off into the distance. Lolly flew after him and Melody chased after them. We followed behind till we stopped and looked around. "Melody? Tyler? Lolly?" we all shouted. No reply. "I guess we lost them" I said with a grin. Crystal sighed. "oh great…we have to find our parents before we get into BIG TROUBLE!" she said sadly. I rolled my eyes. "I wonder if we follow our parents footsteps in the hero business" Kip wondered. I shook my head. "I'm so not going to take after my dad! Saving useless people for his own soul" I grunted. "yeah but that's what heroism is all about" Ruby laughed. "people! We have to find Melody and the others, we don't have time to talk about this crap!" Crystal yelled. I shrugged and walked off with Kip skipping behind me like a school girl. Crystal and Ruby sighed and looked over and the fences that bared the lair from us. "we need to climb over" Kip said with anger. Suddenly I felt a hot flame on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ruby with FIRE !!

"yikes! Get away from me" I shouted. She growled, getting her hands filled with flames. She walked up to the fence and melted the metal like easy as eating pie.

"wow…I didn't know you could create and control fire" Kip said in amazement. I huffed. "I'm not surprised at all, Instead she near burnt my arse off!" I said looking behind me. "shut your complaining and get threw that hole now" Ruby ordered. I jumped through the melted hole and so did the others. We looked around and sighed. "how are we going to find-"

"the x tornado!" Crystal yelled pointing up at the plane in the sky. We cheered and jumped up and down with joy. "we found them" Ruby said happily.

"lets go and get them to see us" Kip suggested. "no need" Ruby replied, getting flames in her eyes and hands. She made a ball of fire and threw it in the sky getting the planes' attention. They watched as dad jumped from the plane and landed in front of us with a smirk. "I see you guys didn't like the baby sitter" he sighed. We nodded. "she was working for Eggman the whole time…but now we've lost Melody, Tyler and Lolly" Ruby said sadly.

"we will find them…come on, lets get you on the plane for safety" dad mumbled.

We all nodded again and sighed,

"hopefully we can all get back together" Crystal whispered. I knew she was right. But I didn't want to spoil the moment.

Melody's POV-

"this place is scary" Lolly cried. I sighed and walked round the corner. Lasers were all smashed and robot's body parts were laying on the ground. "huh?" I wondered. Tyler flew round by me and looked at the claws carefully. "UNCLE WAS HERE!" he shouted. I looked at him with a puzzled face. "which uncle?"

"Knuckles…he was here and it looks-" Tyler picked up at white hair and smiled. "Rouge was here too" he finished. I clapped my hands. "they were here! Were close to them" I said happily. "yeah but I'm still scared…what if Eggman trys to kill us?" Lolly asked. I shrugged. Suddenly all our ears went up. "did you?" I started to listen carefully. Shallow footsteps were coming closer followed by a scratching noise. "h-hello? Please don't hurt me" Lolly cried. Tyler looked at me and pointed behind Lolly. We both looked shocked when we saw Rouge dragging Knuckles behind her and mummy with joy in her eyes.

"mel? OH Melody!" mummy cried, running up and hugging me tightly. Rouge laughed and panted at the same time. "we found the kids" Rouge said with a smirk. Mummy turned round and nodded. "we sure have…all we need to do now is find the others"


	11. Chapter 11

**hi everyone, heres the last chappie...hope you like it **

Chapter 11

Tails POV -

I was so pleased with the kids!! Shade, Ruby, Crystal and Kip all found there way here, it was so amazing! But I just hope the others would make it.

"Shade! Ruby! My babies!" Dana cried, hugging her children. "yuck mum, stop the hugging" Shade complained. Dana smiled and tightened her hug. Ruby looked like she was enjoying it and she kept grinning at Kip who only blushed in response.

"that's good, at least you guys got your kids" Sonic huffed, crossing his arms. "oh shut up Sonic!" Shadow growled.

Sonic sighed and let his arms flop to the ground. "yeah, ill do that" he said sadly. I turned with Shadow and Dana following my lead. "d-did you just give up to Shadow?" I asked him. He nodded and sat down by the sleeping rabbit, Cream.

She fluttered her eyes open and looked at the kids with shock. "huh? What are the children doing here?" she wondered, rubbing her eyes to believe she was seeing things.

Shade smirked and waved, while Crystal and Ruby laughed. "its not a dream you know…mrs morgan was a kidnapper" Kip told her. I nodded and she shook her head. "then where's Lolly, Tyler and Melody?" she asked, getting glassy eyes. Everyone shrugged and I knew that Cream would breakdown. "huh? What? You mean there not here? Where did Knuckles and Rouge go then?" she questioned. I sighed. Telling her everything was a job I had to do cause no one else would do it.

Amy's POV-

I laughed. We were nearly there! Melody and Lolly walked behind me, and Rouge and Tyler were carrying Knuckles, following us. "come on…we just need to go round this corner and then were there" I told them. Everyone nodded and skipped round the corner but bumped into a robot!! Melody screamed and turned invisible leaving me and the others visible to the robot. Rouge looked at me and I winked. I stepped forward and jumped in the air, air kicking the robot's face in half. Rouge and Tyler moved Knuckles away and ran round the corner. Lolly did the same and ran out leaving me and Melody…well I thought Melody was with me.

"mum…come on" Melody shouted, turning visible again and dragging me by the arm. Suddenly a loud siren went off and the whole lair started flashing red.

Crap! I think I set the alarm off. I picked Melody up and ran for it. "mum! there's robots everywhere!" she yelled. I looked behind me and saw about 39 robots chasing me and Melody like as if we were food and they were the predators.

"quick! There going to get us mummy" Melody screamed. I ran faster, turning corners and speeding down hallways with Melody in my arms. Suddenly I felt a huge explosion under my feet taking me forward. Fire appeared everywhere and I couldn't find the exit.

"Melody! Where's the exit?" I shouted with fear. She didn't say anything, which scared me but I couldn't stop the impact of the friction pushing me, so I couldn't see if she was okay. I felt tears fall down my face as I rushed forward, still keeping arms tightly round my daughter. "help me!" I shouted, looking around for anyone. No one heard me, or so I thought. So I carried on running. Jumping over fire and other objects In my way. I suddenly felt weak and almost dropped to the ground. I looked behind me and saw a couple of robots laughing and growling. I screamed louder, hoping that someone would hear me!

Dana's POV-

"Shade, your just jealous" I shouted at him, giving him a playful stare. He shrugged and sat down by Cream and Sonic, acting as if he didn't care.

Suddenly a loud scream echoed through the whole building and lair. "was that me or did it just sound like…" I stopped and turned around to face Sonic.

"it was Amy" he added. I nodded and watched him jump out of the plane. He was gonna get himself in trouble- huh? I looked carefully at the lair. Was it on fire? FIRE?! AND AMY'S IN THERE WITH THE KIDS! I shook Shadow's shoulders and moved his head so he could see the building glowing orange and red. His eyes widened. "Tails, the buildings on fire" he gulped, still in shock mode. Ruby, Shade and Kip ran over to the side of the plane and looked over. "hey! Is that auntie Rouge and Tyler with uncle Knuckles?" Ruby asked, pointing down at the little figures. I nodded and cheered. "the guys made it out" I shouted. Cream shook her head. "so where's Lolly, Amy and Melody then?" she wondered. I shrugged. I do hope there okay.

Flash's POV-

"the place is going to blow" Lucus yelled, pulling me to the exit. I held myself back, not wanting to go. "whats the matter with you blue!! We gotta get out of here before we die!" he spat. I shook my head and pulled my arm away from him. "my family are still in there" I told him. He shook his head. "your mum is fine…I bet she's out by now" he said calmly. It wasn't working. I had this feeling that she was stuck inside there and the worst part was, her and my sister? Were both unconscious?

"Flash! We gotta get out of here" he warned me. I waved at him to go on without me, so he shrugged and left me walking back into the lair. Fire was appearing in all directions, making me sweat.

I had to find them. But what if it's just my mind playing tricks on me? I knew I didn't have much time to find mum and Melody so I started to run as fast as I could, zooming past the sparks and fire that surrounded me. The next thing I saw was Eggman. He was sitting in his chair, laughing. Acting like nothing was happening.

"sir?" I wondered, walking up to him. He turned around and threw a chaos emerald at me. "my times up, kiddo" he said with a smirk. I nodded and rubbed the edges of the emerald in my fingertips. "so? Why are you in here? The lair's going to blow up" I stated. H laughed more and stood up, making me move back. "I want you to get out of here and kill Sonic, for my stake…would you do that for me?" he asked. I simply nodded and watched him sit back in his chair. "well thank you, and if you don't! then I'll haunt you till the day you do kill him" he said with anger in his voice. I nodded and ran off leaving him in the room alone ready for the death he was prepared for.

"mum?" I called out. No answer. I jumped over broken robots and came across a blue hedgehog who looked like he was crying.

"Flash?" he asked me. I stood back. It was…Sonic.

"huh?" I wondered making him move forward. "Flash! Come on…do you know where your mum is?" he asked me. I shook my head forcefully. "why? Do you wanna rape her again?" I asked him in a nasty tone. "w-what?"

I shook my head. "don't act innocent! Eggman told me the whole thing!" I shouted. He put a cocky grin on his face making me burst out with anger. "did he now? Well whatever you believe son" he laughed making me jump forward. I pushed him to the ground and punched him hard in the head. He, on the other hand, kicked me off him and spin dashed straight into me making me scream in pain. I was pushed against the wall and held back by him. "I said believe who you wanna believe, so you can believe Eggman, who is a evil tricking mad doctor or you could believe your own dad!" he snapped. I mumbled. I took the chaos emerald out of my quills and held it tight. "so Flash?…who are you going to believe?" he asked. I shook my head and smirked. "my mum" I answered before relasing power from the chaos emerald making my dad fly against the other wall. I laughed and ran off, but he got up and followed me. It was like a chase. "Flash! What are you doing?" he called after me. I looked behind him and then turned back forward and gulped when I saw flames of fire blocking my exit. And I still needed to find mum.

"help me! Cant breath!" some one cried. I stopped and looked at my dad, who glared at me back. "you go! I'm saving my family" he told me, demanding that I get out and he SAVES the day once again. Well I wouldn't allow it. He ran off to the place where he heard the cry and I followed.

I stopped and saw my dad kneeling down cupping mum's body. He looked at me and nodded over to Melody who was also unconscious on the floor. I walked over to her and picked her up before following dad to the exit with the girls in our hands.

Fire was getting worst and it was blocking our exits quite easily.

"dad! Follow me" I ordered, making my way over to the cells where a fire exit was. We smashed through the door just in time when the whole building exploded. A huge bang made my ears hurt like hell!

Dad was lying on the ground protecting mum from the blow that we delivered. that's when it hit me. Dad was proteting her! So that means eggman was lying the whole flippin time!! I growled to myself and leaned over to Melody. She was breathing and that made my heart beat fast. Dad on the other hand was shocked. He was crying his eyes out. "dad?" I asked him. He looked up at me and I nodded down to mum. "is she…"

"yeah, she is" he cried, interrupting my sentence. I shook my head and cried. I saw the plane fly down and land beside us. Auntie Dana took Melody back into the plane and the others crowded round mum like as if she was an angel.

"she is dead?" Shade asked me. I nodded wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"I'm sorry mate" he said sadly, slapping my back softly. I nodded and sat by dad who held mum's hand tightly. Nothing is going to save my mum. Then I felt something hitting against my fur at the back of my quills. I took it out and grinned at the pink chaos emerald that Eggman gave me. Dad looked at it with joy and I smiled. "here…see if this works" I said as I tossed it to him. He caught it and closed his eyes, still holding onto my mum's hand. The emerald began to glow and glow then it stopped. Dad opened his eyes and smiled. I laughed and pouched on mum. Her eyes were open and she was hugging me back softly. Everyone bent down and started to hug us. I looked up at a hill far away and stared at the 2 hedgehogs with a grin, Lucus and Serious. They were smiling and waving bye which I didn't really understand, but once I saw a golden light next to them, I had a feeling that they were going to stay together with Lucus' mum which was happy about. I smiled back down at everyone else. They were all cheering and crying with joy which I laughed to. Mum smiled at my dad and kissed him and I gaged, it was so yuck! I'm never doing that when I'm older believe me. Shadow and Ruby came up to us all and started to call us a great big happy family, the others were calling us the miracle family. Which we were. We truly were.

**Finished x **

**Hope you liked it and review plz coz I worked hard on this and I should at least get a review from sum people instead of just 1. But if you have reviewed, then thank you thank you thank you!! **


End file.
